Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have been used more and more widely at present because of their advantages of the small power consumption, miniaturization, thinness, and so on.
In the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) of the LCD, the high scan frequency might result in insufficient charging time of the pixels. In the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, this technical problem is usually solved by precharge, i.e. the gate enable signal is turned on in advance to cause the scan line Scan to output signals in advance (to output signals since time period T1) so as to turn on the gate of the TFT. In this case, the pixels can be charged in advance so that the pixels can be charged to the desired potential more quickly within the actual charging time period T2.
However, signals need to be input into the scan line Scan at both the precharging time period T1 and the actual charging time period T2, and when charging through the Nth scan line Scan N, signals need to be input into the (N+1)th scan line Scan N+1 for precharging, thus interference may be incurred between the Nth scan line Scan N and the (N+1)th scan line Scan N+1, and the load on the IC (Integrated Circuit) or GOA (Gate Driver on Array, array substrate line driving technique) unit for driving the scan lines may become too large to enable sufficient outputs.